Platforms are often installed in bathroom showers and the like and are utilized as shelves, seats or other support surfaces. The platforms may be manufactured from natural and synthetic materials, for example, stone, porcelain and ceramic tile. Typically, the platform is selected before installation of the bathroom tiles and the edges of the platform are mortared into place during the tiling process. Since the platform is occupying the space where the next row of tile would normally be placed, the tiles need to be cut accommodate the platform and maintain the consistency of the tile rows.
Often times it is decided to add a platform shelf or seat into the shower after the tiling is complete. Such a retro-fit installation can be difficult, requiring removal or cutting of the existing wall tiles. Alternatively, the platform is secured using adhesive strips, adhesive caulk or the like, however, because the platform is subjected to sheer and torque forces along the wall, the adhesives frequently fail after some time.